


My Universe

by fvckmefrankie



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Artist Gerard Way, Cute, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Painting, a lot of fucking fluff okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:23:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3686943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvckmefrankie/pseuds/fvckmefrankie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard smiled. He couldn’t speak. He just didn’t know what to say. Frank was the Milky Way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Universe

 

When Frank arrived home from work, Gerard helped him take his jacket off the second he was through the front door. He swooped off his hat, too, shoving it inside the sleeve of the navy green coat he had worn, and asked, “How was work?”

 

Frank blinked at his partner, as his brain was still processing how fast he had unclothed him. “Uh. It was alright,” he replied, removing his shoes. “How was your day?”

 

“It was good. You should follow me,” Gerard answered quickly, and tugged on Frank’s arm before he even had a chance to reply.

 

Frank really had no choice in the matter, anyways, as Gerard dragged him down the hall by his limb. Frank was smiling and laughing all the way.

 

Gerard flung the door open to their room, and brought Frank in. Frank looked around at the dim setting; candles were scattered across a few shelves and desks, it smelled lightly of lavender, and their bed sheets had been changed from their usual purple, to black.

 

“Oh my,” Frank spoke, and his eyes were then directed to the nightstand, that was nearly overflowing with different bottles of waterbased paints and brushes. He felt a hand slip into his, and he looked down at the touch.

 

“I want to use you as my canvas,” Gerard whispered, and Frank tilted his head to the right, shooting his boyfriend a gorgeous smile. He stepped away, and peeled his shirt from his body, dropping it on the floor once it was completely removed. He began to work on his belt, purring, “How would you like me, darling?”

 

Gerard’s lips stretched wide across his face, and his stomach twisted at Frank’s choice of words. “On your stomach, resting your head on your arms, please,”

 

Frank tugged his jeans down his body, boxers falling down with them, before quickly ridding of his socks. He hopped onto the bed, and laid down as Gerard had instructed. He felt comfy.

 

“How long are you thinking this will take?” Frank asked, and Gerard snorted, as he changed his _Dawn of the Dead_ shirt to a plain white tank top, “Why? Got a date?”

 

“ _No,_ ” Frank drew the word out, smiling against his forearm, getting a small spot wet with spit, “I was just wondering, is all,”

 

Gerard nodded, “Well, I don’t know how long it’ll take, babe,” he replied, and walked over to the bed. He straddled Frank’s ass, and Frank pushed into the bed to get away from the cool belt Gerard had on.

 

“Sorry,” Gerard apologized, and took off his belt, before grabbing for one of the navy blue tubes of paint on the nightstand. He opened it, and drizzled a large amount across Frank’s lower back, making the shorter man yelp. “Maybe a warning next time?” He chuckled, and Gerard picked up a medium-sized brush. “Shh,”

 

Frank closed his eyes as he felt the brush hit his back, and Gerard’s hand resting on his ass as he steadied himself. He loved how smooth the bristles were against his hot skin, and how Gerard could make him feel like a work of art before he was even close to being there.

 

“I can hardly see your tattoos through this stuff…” Gerard was talking to himself again, like he usually did when he painted. Frank didn’t answer, because he knew then that Gerard was already sucked into whatever he was creating.

 

When Gerard was done, he had used two full bottles of the navy blue paint; he had painted the entire surface of Frank’s backside, from his ankles to the base of his neck.

 

“It’s _cold,_ ” Frank mumbled. It had been around a half hour, and Gerard had only finished the bottom coat. He clapped his hands together. “There’s the base!”

 

“Base?” Frank asked, pushing himself up a bit, to which Gerard gasped, “Don’t! It’s _drying!_ ”

 

Frank dropped back down, rolling his brown eyes. “Okay, okay. _Geez_ … You and your art,”

 

Gerard brushed him off, and placed a light finger on Frank’s calve to test the paint. He made a content sound. “Okay, Frank, can you move closer to the wall? _Carefully!_ Please,”

 

Frank rolled his eyes once more, muttering a ‘yeah, yeah’ in annoyance, despite the stupid smile on his face. He did as he was told.

 

“Thank you,” Gerard said, and grabbed white, orange, yellow, brown and red paint, bringing them over to Frank’s feet. He got a few different sized brushes as well. He brought his painting chair over to him, before sitting on his feet on the bed to work on Frank.

 

“Why’re you down there?” Frank asked, and Gerard didn’t reply. Well, he kind of _hummed_ as a response, but Frank didn’t count that since it wasn’t a word. He shut his eyes, and decided to relax. He was sure that this wouldn’t be a quick process.

 

Gerard squirted the red, orange and yellow paint onto his chair; it had millions of different colours on it. He used that chair for almost every indoor painting he had ever done. He had daubed it with every colour he could think of, until it was just a messy rainbow on a thick plank of wood.

 

He painted a semi-circle on the back of Frank’s ankles. Frank giggled. The brush and paint combination tickled his sensitive skin there.

 

Gerard put orange, yellow and red inside the half circle, then made colours radiate off and out of it. He moved half way up Frank’s calve, and blended orange and brown together to create a light rusty colour. He made a full circle, much smaller than the half circle. He smiled at the tiny drawing. It was Mercury, next to the sun.

 

He moved to the pit of Frank’s knee, and used a dark shade of yellow and white to create Venus, slightly bigger than the circle before. He then reached over to the nightstand, catching Frank’s attention. Gerard looked at him, and grabbed light blue and green paint, throwing them to join the other bottles at the end of the bed. He leaned in, and kissed Frank hard, erupting a quiet moan from the younger man, sudden and surprised. Gerard pulled away, “Don’t peek,” he ordered.

 

Frank could barely nod, and he rested his head back on his arms. He had no idea what Gerard was doing all the way down there.

 

Gerard was getting down to Earth. Literally. He painted a blue and green circle precisely, adding white clouds and a few very small brown patches to the planet. Earth looked very beautiful from how Gerard had made it. He quickly used grey, and added the moon, hovering near to Earth.

 

Next was Mars, located on the higher part of Frank’s thigh. Gerard used red, brown and black for that. Mars looked overly rusty on Frank’s skin, but that was okay. It looked okay, like the way it was supposed to.

 

Gerard bit his lip hard, looking at Frank’s ass. “So perfect,” he mumbled. It was blue, and round and — _perfect,_ really.Gerard knew this was what he would be doing when Frank got home. He fucking _knew,_ and he was enjoying it so much. Frank smiled, rustling his head further into his arms.

 

He made grey with his paint, and began to spot Frank’s ass with tiny dots; tiny asteroids. Frank’s lower ass would be the infamous asteroid belt that separated Mars and Jupiter. Gerard had to use the dip of Frank’s ass for a part of Jupiter itself, so he couldn’t use as much of the epidermis for the asteroid belt as he would have liked to.

 

Frank wanted to look _so bad_ at what Gerard was painting. “What on _Earth_ are you doing to my ass?”

 

Gerard smiled at the pun that Frank didn’t even _know_ he made. “Soon, babe,” he whispered, voice cracking somewhere in his words. He made hundreds of tiny dots on Frank’s ass; he could feel the goosebumps that had risen from the constant, unfamiliar touch.

 

Once he was done, he focused on the light rust colour he had used for Mercury, along with white, blue and orange. He had to make Jupiter very pretty. It was the biggest of all the planets. It would stand out the most.

 

“How do I— aah, yes,” Gerard muttered, and made the outline of the planet light blue, dipping the brush down and along the top of Frank’s ass, into the cleft, swooping out and up. He felt Frank’s shiver; it rippled through his artist's wrist.

 

Gerard added details; perfect orange blemishes into the gas planets surface, and whiting out some blue parts. Jupiter looked very pretty indeed. Gerard was satisfied with how it turned out.

 

He moved up Frank’s back a bit, and began Saturn, making it an almost dirty yellow. He made the rings very thin, and used different colours for some of them. He blended them together so that he didn’t need to add as many as there actually were; he was almost positive that’d take all week. He heard Frank whine from above him, “Can you _please_ tell me what you’re doing? It feels weird now, and my entire backside is all crusty-like.”

 

Gerard laughed. “I’m almost done! Just— three more things, okay?”

 

Frank huffed loudly, and moved his leg to get more comfy, causing Gerard to squeak, “No! Don’t move! Frank, fucking _please,_ ”

 

Frank sighed, nodding. “Sorry. Leg was itchy,” he mumbled, and settled back in. Gerard put a light blue on one of the larger brushes, and made the sphere that was Uranus. _Maybe I should’ve put Uranus on Frank’s anus,_ he thought, and almost giggled out loud at his silly thoughts. He was like a fucking five year old sometimes.

 

He finished the planet rather quickly; he added one silver vertical ring around it. Next came Neptune, which was a darker shade than Uranus, and had a few bright white patches on it. It looked very nice on Frank’s upper back though. He just had to coat it a bit more than the other planets so that Frank’s pumpkin tattoo didn’t show through too much.

 

Finally, he used the same colour as the asteroids, and put a small dab on Frank’s neck that made the receiving man hum. “That’s cold,”

 

Gerard smiled, pushing a bit of Frank’s hair up, and forming the shape of Pluto. He put a couple craters here and there, and then he was done with all of the planets. He added a few touches, and spotted Frank’s entire backside with white; all the rest of the stars that could be seen throughout the galaxy. Sirius A, Sirius B, Polaris, you name it.

 

He got off of the bed, stepping away from it, and sighed as he looked at Frank. Frank turned his head, and looked back at him. Gerard smiled. He couldn’t speak. He just didn’t know what to say. Frank was the Milky Way.

 

“Can I get up now?” Frank asked, and Gerard shook his head. “In a few minutes. Let it dry some more, then you can,” he promised.

 

In the meantime, Gerard got on his knees in front of Frank, and tilted his head to lazily kiss him as all of the paint dried. Frank didn’t mind waiting that way.

 

Gerard pulled away, and looked down Frank’s body. “Okay. I want you to get up really carefully,”

 

Frank nodded, and slipped one leg down the bed, waiting until it hit the floor to bring the other one down as well. He pushed himself up and off of the bed after that. “Ooh,” he made a face at the feeling of the paint. Gerard’s eyes scanned Frank’s body. He hummed, “Turn around,”

 

Frank did as he was told, and Gerard gasped at how it looked. “Fuckin’ gorgeous, Frankie,” Frank smiled.

 

Gerard took Frank’s hand, and whispered, “Come. To the bathroom,” Frank followed him there. He was curious to see what was on his back, but knowing Gerard, it’d be something totally amazing, and totally worth waiting for.

 

When they arrived in the bathroom, Gerard quickly ran to the sink, opening the cupboard underneath. He pulled out a hand-mirror, and gave it to Frank. “Okay,” Gerard said, and closed the bathroom door which had a full body mirror on it. “Look at me,”

 

Frank did.

 

“Now. Look in the mirror you’re holding, and look at yourself from behind,” Gerard tried to instruct, but Frank got what he was saying. It was like what the hairdressers told you to do so you could see the back of your head when your hair was done.

 

Frank held the mirror up past his shoulder, and gasped when he looked at his backside, nearly choking on his own spit. “Oh my God,” he breathed out, mesmerized by what Gerard had done. “Wow. Holy _shit_. I— how did you even do this?” Frank moved a hand to his shoulder, gripping it lightly. “I’m so pretty,”

 

Frank’s eyes trailed down to his ankles, and he scanned up his body; the Sun, Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars, the asteroid belt, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto, all aligned perfectly on his body.

 

“You’re pretty without the paint, too,” Gerard mused, and put two fingers on Frank’s chin, made their eyes lock. He leant forward, kissing him, and Frank pressed his naked body to Gerard’s clothed one. Gerard slipped his hand into Frank’s hair, breaking them apart, and Frank looked at Gerard.

 

“Why did you do this?” Frank asked, looking at his back again, and Gerard smiled almost sheepishly.

 

“Frank,” He whispered, and Frank turned his head around again. “You’re my universe, baby,” he murmured softly, pushing Frank’s hair from his face.

 

Frank put a hand up to his mouth, all of a sudden feeling tears prick at his eyes, and a tear rolled down his cheek. Gerard shook his head violently when he saw, and his eyebrows furrowed together, “ _No_ , no, it’s okay,”

 

Frank was the one to shake his head this time. He heaved a breath, and laughed through his tears. “This has to be the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me, oh my God,” he cried, placing the hand-mirror on the sink, before wrapping his arms around Gerard’s neck.

 

Gerard smiled lightly at Frank. “I love you. So much,” he whispered, pressing his forehead to Frank’s. Frank leant forward to press a quick kiss to Gerard’s lips. “I love you too,”

 

They kissed for five minutes, Gerard’s hands trailing hesitantly over Frank’s chest. There were no interruptions until Frank pushed Gerard away.

 

Gerard looked at him, confused. Frank spoke up with, “If my ass is the asteroid belt, does that mean my asshole is Ceres?”

 

Gerard laughed— this honking sound that Frank had come to love— and nodded, kissing his universe once again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> if any of you guys picked up on the joke at the end there, i will be very pleased


End file.
